


Hunt

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Merida has to go on a hunt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash100 prompt, “Hunt"

"Wake up, love" Anna's far too cheerful voice broke through Merida's sleepy haze. "You have a hunt this morning!"

Gumbling, Merida pulled herself from the bed and began to dress. She didn't want to leave her warm covers and warmer wife, but the hunt was important; a rabid bear had been attaching the villages, and as King it was her job to protect them.

Anna held out Merida's cloak for her and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Merida returned the kiss, then grabbed her bow and quiver and headed for the stables and the other hunters.


End file.
